


Family

by KuteKittehs



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cats, Cat Will, Cats, Child Abigail, Dad Hannibal, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Hannibal is Abigail's dad, Kid Abigail, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuteKittehs/pseuds/KuteKittehs
Summary: Sequel to Pets.Despite Hannibal never wanting a pet, he becomes incredibly attached to the sweet cat he and his daughter Abigail have adopted. Then that cat turns out to be a shapeshifter of some sort. Even so, Hannibal and Abigail still love their cat Will.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted Pets it was simply because I wanted an excuse to write Will as an adorable little cat. 
> 
> Then I got a comment from victorine saying Will turns out to be a shapeshifter so he and Hannibal can get married. I loved it. 
> 
> And so, after a long time, I'm writing a sequel to that. So, uh, if victorine sees this then it was all down to them that this was written :)
> 
> There is no actual hannigram in this BUT I'm thinking of writing a third part that will hold actual Will/Hannibal.

Hannibal had very quickly become attached to the fluffy creature that had invaded his life. 

Will, as his daughter Abigail had named him, was actually a rather sweet cat. He was always gentle with Abigail, having an endless supply of patience for her. The fact his daughter adored the cat was a large reason for Hannibal to adore him too. And, to be fair, he was always sweet with Hannibal as well.

"Dad, dad, look at Will," Abigail said excitedly. He looked over at his daughter to see Abigail holdng Will and something frilly and pink. Abigail looked delighted that she had managed to get the cat into her very old tutu. Will, while looking incredibly disgruntled, seemed resigned to his fate and merely butted his head to Abigail's hand for affection. Despite himself, Hannibal chuckled.

"He does look rather fetching, my dear," Hannibal agreed, moving towards the pair. Gently, he lifted the cat from his daughter's arms to remove the tutu. Will was instantly purring happily. "I think Will should have a break now, though."

Abigail pouted. She really did love spending time with the cat. However, she also knew that Will needed some time not playing. She sighed and nodded. "I'm sorry, Will," she said, stroking over fluffy ears.

Will purred even louder and pressed into her hands.

Then, with a giggle, Abigail was off, likely to play with her dolls.

"She really is fond of you," he mumured as he stroked a hand over silky fur. He carefully placed Will on the floor and moved towards his study. He had barely taken a step when Will was climbing up his expensive suit to curl up on his shoulder. "And you," he muttered, "are very lucky I am so fond of you too."

Will looked incredibly pleased with himself as he blinked his large blue eyes at Hannibal. With a huff, the man reached up a hand to lovingly scratch behind Will's fluffy ears.

Later, when dinner was over, Hannibal and Abigail settled by the fire as they normally did. Hannibal listened as his daughter babbled about her day and school and anything that crossed her mind between sips of her hot chocolate. Between them, Will was curled in a small ball, dozing contentedly.

"I'm really happy we got to keep him," Abigail said suddenly.

Hannibal smiled softly. He reached out and brushed a stray lock of his daughter's hair behind her ear. "I am too, myliamis," he replied.

"I know you never really wanted us to have pets but I'm glad we have Will. I think he's my best friend," she continued happily, finishing the last sips of her drink.

Will purred then, loud and content, as he lazily pulled himself from the floor to sit in the young girl's lap. She was delighted. "See, dad, he's my best friend," she said again. She gently brushed her small fingers through soft fur.

"I see that," Hannibal agreed. "I am very happy that Will came to us."

He looked at the cat in his daughter's lap and felt incredibly pleased. He had noticed a real improvement in Abigail's happiness as well as his own since Will had joined their family. He saw Will's intelligent eyes open and lock onto his.

"He is part of our family," Hannibal said, reaching his own hand out to stroke Will.

Once Hannibal had put Abigail to bed, he made his way to his own room. He would usually spend time in the library reading or catch up on some work in his study but at the moment he was feeling very tired.

He opened the door and sighed when Will slipped past his legs to enter. He watched the cat jump onto the bed and stretch out smugly. Hannibal went straight into his walk in closet to get changed into his pajamas. When he came back out, Hannibal paused.

"Who are you?" He asked, tensing at the beautiful stranger laying in his bed.

They opened their eyes to regard him. He noticed fluffy, black cat ears nestled in messy curls and a fluffy tail curled around their hip. The eyes were what really shocked him though.

"Will?" He whispered in complete shock.

"Hello," Will said, a slow smile formimg on his face to reveal sharp fangs in his mouth.

Hannibal sighed. "This is a rather strange dream," he said.

Will hissed, tail swishing irritably. "This isn't a dream," he replied.

Hannibal made his way over to the bed and climbed in, careful not to touch the 'cat' in his bed. He looked up at Will with sleepy eyes. "Then this is a really strange hallucination," he amended.

Will huffed, rolling his blue eyes, but made no further comment.

Gently, Hannibal reached a hand up to run his fingers through the messy curls. "A really pretty hallucination," he murmured. Will purred, laying down beside him to curl up. Then Hannibal fell asleep.

When morning rolled around, Hannibal looked over at the cat sat staring at him. He chuckled and raised his hand to gently stroke through soft fur. "Will, I had the strangest dream," he murmured quietly.

The cat looked as though it rolled its eyes before suddenly Hannibal was no longer stroking soft fur but soft skin. The older man startled and jerked up in the bed. He stared at the man he had seen last night.

"I already told you," Will sighed, "this is not a dream."

The door burst open and Abigail flew into the room. Hurriedly, Hannibal threw the covers over Will who hissed but did continue to cover his nudity. Abigail stopped when she saw Will though. She nervously shuffled towards her father and stared wide-eyed at the 'stranger' before her.

"Hello, Abigail," Will said, fluffy ears twitching on his head. The moment the young girl caught sight of them she forgot her nerves and climbed on the bed to inspect Will's ears. She reached a hand out to touch them but shyly retracted it. "You may touch them," Will told her with a fond smile.

She giggled in delight and gently touched his ears. "Woah, Will," she said. She looked at Hannibal with the happiest smile had ever seen on her. "Dad, look, it's Will!" She suddenly threw herself into the cat-man's arms.

"Well," Hannibal said, "this is certainly not how I was expecting my day to start."

With that, the three, after Hannibal had found some clothes to fit Will, migrated to the sitting room. Abigail refused to be parted from Will's side, constantly touching and stroking at him in wonder. For his part, Will allowed it, even letting the young girl tug on his tail to see if it really was part of him.

Hannibal remained uncertain.

"Would you feel more comfortable if the ears and tail were gone?" Will asked Hannibal suddenly. The question surprised him slightly. He hadn't even known that was a possibility. "I thought you might believe it was me more if I kept them but now you're both convinced..." he trailed off and in a blink the ears and tail were indeed gone.

Abigail whined in disappointment. Will laughed at her, gently bopping her nose with his index finger. Then he looked over at Hannibal with serious blue eyes. 

"You said I was part of your family," he said, "so I thought I should show you who you were really letting join you."

Hannibal frowned. He stared at Will for a long time, trying to correlate the cat he had grown to love with this stranger. After a long, quiet moment where even Abigail remained silent, Hannibal sighed.

"We don't abandon family, no matter how strange they may be," he finally said. He valued family above all else and he had seen Will as a member of his family for a long time now.

Abigail whooped in delight. She grabbed Will's hand in her smaller one and dragged him over to her father. Then she settled herself in Hannibal's lap and pulled Will down to sit with them. Beneath the pair of them, Hannibal sighed.

"I really have no idea how any of this happened," he muttered.

Will laughed loudly.

"I do!" Abigail chirped. "I opened the door and Will came home."

Hannibal looked at his daughter, the pleased look on her face, then at Will, the fond way he was watching them both, and smiled. "Yeah," he murmured. He pulled them both impossibly closer, enjoying Abigail's giggle and Will's purr. "He came home."

The three of them remained curled up on the comfortable sofa for a long time, simply enjoying their strange little family.

**Author's Note:**

> This is possibly one of the silliest things I've written but it was fun and I like how it turned out.


End file.
